Near You Always
by blondie81818
Summary: one and one half years ago, something happened to Ron and Hermione. Now, they are reunited when he unexpectedly shows up on her doorstep one night. What will happen?. WARNING:MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS. based on Jewel's song, Near You Always. RR ].
1. Prologue

Near you always

Prologue

Please don't say I love you,  
those words touch me much too deeply  
and they make my core tremble  
Don't think you realize the effect you have over me  
Please don't look at me like that  
It just makes me want to make you near me always

Please don't kiss me so sweet  
it makes me crave a thousand kisses to follow  
And please don't touch me like that  
makes every other embrace seem pale and shallow  
And please don't come so close  
It just makes me want to make you near me always

Please don't bring me flowers  
they only whisper the sweet things you'd say  
Don't try to understand me  
your hands already know too much anyway  
It makes me want to make you near me always

And when you look in my eyes  
please know my heart is in your hands  
It's nothing that I understand, but when in your arms  
you have complete power over me  
So be gentle if you please 'cause  
Your hands are in my hair, but my heart is in your  
teeth, babe  
And it makes me want to make you near me always

Your hands are in my hair, but my heart is in your   
teeth, babe  
And it makes me want to make you near me always

I want to be near you always  
I want to be near you always  
I want to be near you always


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1.

She stomped down the bleak, dusty, hallway, with the only light source being a wand in her hand. She wished now that she had first put on her slippers, for the wood floor was excruciatingly cold. She had, once again, awoken in the night to another loud beat at her door. It wasn't dreadfully late, but it was just late enough to force her to put down her book and go to bed. Her eyelids were heavy, her pupils bloodshot, her hair in a tangled mess, and all of her makeup was detached for the night. Normally, she would shudder at the thought of greeting someone at her house without her makeup on, or, as a matter of fact, some half-decent robes.

_'Then again,' _she thought to herself _'maybe this look of mine will scare those little monsters once and for all.'_ She smiled to herself at the thought. All night, the neighborhood kids had been pelting rocks at her door; didn't they _ever _go to sleep? She knew she couldn't be too enraged though, for in her childhood days, she had been known to "bend" the rules just a bit, if you want to put it lightly, and she remembered the thrill doing so gave her. However, what these little buggers were doing was much different. Her rule bending was for good, and waking a nice young lady up in the night, especially in the middle of one of her most pleasant dreams, hardly goes under that category. When she opened that door, she was going to let those kids have it.

She wasn't quite sure why she had been so grumpy lately, after all, what happened a-year-and-a-half ago wasn't _her_ fault. At this thought, she stomped feverishly down the stairs, but came to a halt when she reached the end of the flight. She was now so close to the door, she could probably hear the heartbeats of the people on the other side, that is, if it weren't for the racket being made on her front door every five seconds. She waited a moment, contemplating a way of ridding of those creatures for good. However, as intelligent as she was, the only solution that would seem to rid of them permanently would be to hex them into obliviation. But she at last just decided on being firm with them. After all, that's all a child needs, someone to be firm with them, '_and possibly screech a little too.'_ She thought. When she was sure of her plan, she reached her hand for the door handle and took in a deep breath, clearing her mind of all other thoughts that were not of significance. She reached for the door handle and released her breath while quickly ripping open the door and screaming,

"DON'T YOU DIM-WITTED CHILDREN EVER…" She would've finished, but she was stopped suddenly by a figure stationed on her front doorstep. She stood there in disbelief. _'It couldn't be!" _she thought to her self. She was practically a deer in the headlights now. She rubbed her eyes; the wine must have finally been getting to her she figured. When she opened them, she blinked a couple of more times to make sure that what she was seeing wasn't a mirage. However, it wasn't. The ghastly thought had become a hideous, shocking, reality.

"Ronald?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ronald?" She questioned. Even though there was no reply, she knew that she was correct; after all, when wasn't she? Neither of them spoke, both waiting to see what the other was to do next. It only seemed logical for her to invite him inside, however that wasn't something she wanted to do. She was still tense about the accident from, what felt like years ago, but in reality was only three and one-half months ago. She looked up, _'poor thing' _she thought to herself, _'looks like he hasn't changed much…'_ He was now looking at the ground, with his hands in his font jacket pockets, and of course, his face nearing a bright shade of red. She chuckled to herself at the sight, for he was the same mess since the last time they had met. She drifted off into deep thought when she was suddenly interrupted by him speaking.

"So…are you going to invite me inside?" He asked, "Or should I just leave?" He looked up at her and into her beautiful deep blue eyes for what seemed like the first time in a long time. However, this time, instead of losing his concentration and feeling totally lost in them, he was, surprisingly, able to force himself to stay composed. She didn't seem to notice his struggle to do this, all she noticed was that the click that used to happen when their eyes met was gone. Because of this, he voice was shaky when she started to speak.

"Um…wah…why" she paused a minute to clear her throat when he suddenly said,

"I'll just leave." as he started to walk away. Inside, she panicked at the thought of him leaving; she had so many things to say to him, so many questions that needed answers. Inside, she knew that if she let him leave now, he would probably never come back.

"Why don't you come in Ronald?" She said composedly. He looked down once again and ambled inside, and she shut the door behind them both. She suddenly felt the warmth of the heater fill her whole body and breathed a sigh of relief, for it was brutally cold outside. "Make yourself at home…Ronald." He looked back at her it seemed as though she was forcing out his name every time she said it. He decided to let it go, however, and he went and took a seat on the couch. She walked into the kitchen and came back almost instantly with two cups of hot chocolate. It seemed as if she was almost expecting him. Though she was curious to know why he was there, she didn't want to seem too anxious, so she decided to avoid that question for a while. "So, how have you been lately….Ronald?" He sighed at the sound of her harsh voice and shifted his position on the couch.

"Fine…very well actually," he looked up at her and forced a smile, "and you?" There was a pause as she searched for the right words to say. She started to slowly nod her head, and then faster as she said, good…great now that I think of it!" She said, and then giggled furiously. She wasn't sure why she was acting like this, _'It must be the wine.'_ She thought to herself as she rested her forehead in her hand and sighed.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Ronald."

"Really? Because when you opened the door, you seemed a little tense."

"Oh." She remembered, "That was just…these kids…they…throwing rocks…all night…door…just…nothing." He nodded at her, signaling that he understood. He looked at her still, awaiting the question that she dreading so much. She knew that there was no use avoiding it so she figured she would go ahead and get it over with. "So," she reluctantly started, "what brings you here at this hour…Ronald."

"Well I just happened to be in the neighborhood…" She automatically knew that he was lying. She didn't know how she knew, she just did.

"Ronald,_ please_, you just happened to be in France?" She smiled triumphantly as she knew she had certainly stumped him once again.

"You know, you don't have to say my name in every sentence." He said.

"Well, I just….I just wanted to…"She stalled as she searched for and excuse or an alternate answer. A sly smile came across her face as she said "You're avoiding the question," She smile even wider and after a pause said, "Ronald." For sure, she had stumped him now.

"So are you." He retorted. He knew her all too well, had had expected an answer like this from her, fortunately, he was ready. Her smile faded, but an answer soon came to her.

"Well," She started while taking her cup to the sink. "I'll be the mature one, like always, and tell you that I said you name because I wanted to let you know I was talking to you." Once again, she was triumphant in quick thinking. She waited to see him frown, but instead, he just sighed. He was all too well prepared for these kinds of moments.

"Well, we're the only two here!" He fought back, "Who else would you be talking to; this mug?" He held up his coffee mug filled with hot chocolate in and instant, and it spilled all over the carpet, and his clothes. It was still hot, forcing him to quickly leap back and let the mug crash to the floor. He was in shock, he knew that what was coming was definitely _not_ going to be good, and he wasn't prepared for _that_. He figured it was best to stay in the same position he was in now, and to look over at her in complete, and utter, shock. Now the tables were turned, he was now a deer in the headlights as she stood before him. She was now in control and at any moment, she would snap and start screaming and him again. He dreaded the moments when they argued. It made him feel worthless and insecure.

She started to walk over to him, and he knew he was in trouble now, for the look on her face was definitely _not_ pleasant. Though his body remained frozen, his eyes followed her as she slowly picked up her wand off the table.

_'This is it,'_ he thought to himself, _'I'm going to be hexed into obliviation.'_ She turned around and looked at him. He immediately jumped out of place and crouched down to the ground in the fetal position. She stood there over him and just sighed while she pointed her wasn at the mess of plaster and chocolate on the floor.

"Repairo." She muttered under her breath. Ron stopped shaking. He never thought that one little would relieve him so much. He slowly rose from the floor and brushed himself off, feeling terribly embarrassed. "Ronald," she said, "honestly now, what are you doing here?" He was surprised about how calm she was being.

"What? A guy can't go and check-up on a friend once in a while?" This, she wished was the real reason, but she had a feeling she knew what he wanted to talk about, and she didn't like it.

"Not when they're over five hundred miles apart!" She joked.

"So? What's the big deal?"

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm.."

"RONALD!"

"WHAT?!...Oh, well…I just...I came to…see you. I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh." She simply said, trying to hide the grin spreading across her face. "Well go on then." She sat down next to him on the sofa, and took his hands in hers. He blushed a little bit, but that was nothing compared to his earlier shade of red. "Now, what do you want to talk about?" Her heart was racing, hoping that he was here to say what she had longed to hear for so long. He took a deep breath; He stood up, and walked away from the sofa as he ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't bear to look at her so he turned his back to her as he said,

"I want to talk about what happened a year-and-a-half ago."


End file.
